Lust & Temptation
by The Illiterate Authors
Summary: Humphrey and Kate return from their adventure through the American wilderness, their feelings have finally been expressed and they decide it's time to live their lives, together. When someone spies on their fun, its not long before they get sucked in.


Lust & Temptation

**Hello again readers! This is the second entry from the Illeterat Authors, we hope that you enjoy this one as much as our last, this is our first lemon, we put a lot of time and hard work into it, written by Nick Valerian and Alexander Hamilton together. So please enjoy the following literature, review, spread the word, all of your views are just another contribution, so thanks again!**

The night sky was filled with the luminescent moon shining brightly on the forest below. The stars were clearly visible against the cool darkness that populated the void above. Kate and Humphrey slept comfortably as the small train car glided on the old, battered tracks it was placed upon. Cracks and bumps lay along the rails that slowly made their way back home to Jasper, this caused Humphrey to stir in his sleep, causing him to wake up from the whine of the train whistle. He sat up and stretched his muscles, the hard floor of the train didn't make it a very ideal place to rest. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Humphrey observed his surroundings, the moon shone brightly into the car creating a soft glow, Kate's fur illuminated by it's resinating light. It made Humphrey's heart melt, the beautiful alpha that he dreamed of being with since his youth was within his prescence, and he loved it.

Humphrey watched her as she lay sleeping, he admired her beauty everytime his eyes fixated on the tan furred alpha. He continued a solid stare, he wanted her, the need becoming more apparent with each passing moment, it was driving him mad. Unconciously, Humphrey moved his paw towards her, lightly brushing the soft fur of the female, it made him shiver with delight when he felt the curves of her slender body. As Humphrey continued to caress Kate, she let out a light growl, stretching in her sleep at his touch, a soft smile present on her face. "I can't believe this i'm doing this" Humphrey thought as he continued to massage her every curve.

Humphrey let his paw drop further down her chest, Kate started to move around as if disturbed, her purring told Humphrey otherwise. He continued down her stomach, his paw making less of an attempt to excite himself and please the sleeping female instead, slowly moving his paw under her tail where her most sensitive spot resided. Her womanhood was starting to produce more of it's natural hormones creating a bit of moisture from the sudden stimulation. Kate's eyes suddenly shot open as Humphrey ran his paw gently up her slit, she stared in bewilderment at the male that sat beside her smiling, a bit of drool falling from his muzzle, hanging wide open.

Kate still stared in amazment at what Humphrey was doing, she flinched from the sudden enjoyment and pleasure, she made no attempt to stop him, and he moved onward. Before he could continue, Kate rolled onto her back and spread her legs eagerly, giving Humphrey more room to explore her. Humphrey quickly moved in front of her and instinctively bent down to take in her scent, the aroma drawing him closer, it was intoxicating. He looked up to make sure he had her approval to continue pleasuring her, Kate just spoke softly, "Go on Humphrey, give me all you've got". Without hesitation he burried his muzzle into her thigh, lightly nipping playfully, a light moan escaping her. Kate closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax, her legs twitching excitedly everytime he nipped her, "oh Humphrey...".

Hearing Kate's moan encouraged Humphrey further, arousing him, his cock starting to slowly slide out of its furry casing. Kate noticed his length increasing, she giggled and asked slyly "excited are we?". Humphrey tried to hide his embarassment as he grew red under his fur, "y-yes.." he said nervously. Kate giggled a bit more and gladly spread herself further apart to allow Humphrey the furthest amount of access she could give him. Humphrey's breathing increased and his wolfhood slid out more, exposing itself to the warm spring breeze. He whimpered slightly as it blew past him, making the need to mate more imminent. He pondered the situation that he was about to get himself into, the thought making his length engorge with blood, making it even bigger.

Humphrey moved on top of Kate, staring down into her glowing amber eyes, he lowered his head to kiss her, almost surprising her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues intertwined as their muzzles pressed closer together, he turned his head to the side to manuever his tongue deeper into her mouth, Kate moaned slightly at the sudden movement, enjoying every second of it. She spoke as their mouths detached, saliva dripping from their muzzles, "H-Humphrey...i didn't realize you were so talented with your tongue". Humphrey licked her head affectionately, "That's not all my tongue can do, would you like me to show you more?" he asked with his one of a kind grin. Kate nodded happily as she immediately understood what he meant, this being her first time having this done to her, besides the times she used her paw.

Humphrey lowered himself back down to Kate's womanhood, her lips flared and glistening with moisture, causing Humphrey to act without haste. He slowly took a test run and licked her slowly from the bottom of her pussy to the top, lightly resting his tongue on her clit. Kate flushed and moaned, she shuddered at the sudden rush of pleasure, loving the feeling to no extent. She let her paws hover over his head as she made the slight movement of holding his head down, without complaining, Humphrey started to speed up his licking, creating a rythym as his tongue stroked repeatedly. Kate had so many feelings overwhelming her, the pleasure becoming too much for her young body to handle, shivering as he continued vigorously. Her body was burning with warmth, "O-oh Humphrey, f-faster...harder!" she cried out wanting even more, Humphrey gladly obliged and sped up, shoving his tongue inside and licking every part of her sensitive walls.

Before Humphrey could finish picking up speed, his muzzle was covered in her sweet juices, her orgasm making her moan louder than Humphrey expected, the vocal recoginition letting him know he did a good job. slowly, Kate relaxed her muscles, the aftermath of her sudden orgasm still within her, panting heavily. "That was...amazing Humphrey, i've never felt so alive", Humphrey chuckled slightly as he stood up, his cock fully exposed from his sheath now. Kate stared at the large organ presented in front of her, the desire to please him now becoming more present. She stood up slowly, letting her muscles become more attuned to the feelings she had just experienced, and lightly pushed Humphrey onto his back.

Humphrey was a bit nervous and surprised by the sudden motion, Kate giggled and flicked his ear playfully with her toungue, "it's your turn to see what i can do". Humphrey watched nervously as Kate sniffed his chest curiously, she licked the rough fur and took in the refined scent of his musk, laughing slightly at how much she liked it. "mmmmmm..." was the only noise she made as she ruffled his fur, Humphrey laying his head down to relax himself. Before Kate knew it, her eyes gaze rested on his wolfhood, the large red organ was bigger than she had hoped, her mouth eager to taste it. Humphrey jumped a little as Kate slid his hot tip into her muzzle, the feeling was new to him but he enjoyed it, a stifled groan barely escaped him. Kate enjoyed the taste of his member, she moved down further taking more of it into her mouth, he seemed to grow larger as she went further.

Humphrey was in pure bliss, his tongue rolling out of the side of his mouth, his eyes closed tightly. His paws involintaraly pushed down on Kate's head, Kate let out a surprised "mmph" as he pushed her all the way down his length, not giving her any access to suck. Suddenly, Kate started to swirl her tongue around him, the movement making Humphrey grunt wildly. The need for air becoming more apparent, Humphrey finally lifted his paws up and Kate moved up, continuing to suck, moving down from time to time to give his knot some much needed attention. Kate stopped sucking and decided to try pawing him instead, her soft pads moved smoothly up and down his full length, Humphrey started to drool, his eyes glazed over with pleasure. "Kate im gonna..cum.." that was all Humphrey managed to say before he shot his large seminal load, spilling over Kate's face, she quickly licked up the thick liquid and wiped away whatever was left with her paw.

Kate coughed heavily as she attempted to swallow most of Humphrey's seed, licking what she missed off of her muzzle and whatever was left on his cock.

Humphrey was speechless, he lay panting heavily, his eyes still closed tight, still in heaven. Kate couldn't take it anymore, "Humphrey...i want you to...m-mate with me", Humphrey's eyes opened wide, the words echoing in his head, he looked at her astonished but he knew he wanted it as much as she did. Kate let Humphrey stand up, she turned around and lifted her tail up, exposing her moist and glistening slit. Humphrey's breathing started to speed up again, his excitement for the situation at hand was unbearable, this was something he had dreamed of since the day he layed eyes upon her, his childhood love. Kate whimpered with anticipation, she wanted Humphrey to take her right now, but his hesitation was teasing her.

Kate backed up into Humphrey, letting him know that she was waiting, finally grasping the situation at hand, Humphrey prepared to mount her. Kate blushed hard as Humphrey wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her close to him, a bit quicker then she expected, but she wasn't complaining. Humphrey slowly rocked his hips forward, trying to fnd her entrance, accidentally poking her rear end. Kate moaned a little from Humphrey's mistake, he vigorously continued until he finally hit his mark, his tip lightly gliding through her hot lips.

Kate yelped as Humphrey pushed further, the large red organ stretching her insides, the new feeling was exotic to her, and she loved it. Humphrey pushed forward a little more as to not hurt her too much, Kate grit her teeth and dug her claws into the ground as the pain increased. Her eyes started to water a little and she yelped suddenly, Humphrey stopped, hoping he didnt hurt her, "Kate..should i stop, am i hurting you?" he asked, licking the back of her neck, comforting her. "N-no...please c-continue" she said as she pushed back on him, trying to speed up the process. The sudden push was enough to break her Hymen, the barrier crumbling under Humphrey's cock. Kate's pain slowly started to diminish, the thought of having Humphrey take her virginity was the only thing that populated her mind, it made her blush harder and she giggled softly.

Kate lowered her front half and leaving her back end in the air for Humphrey to have more access, he gladly accepted the gesture and he started to thrust into her, making a little rythym as he went. Kate started to moan louder as Humphrey slowly pumped into her, the moaning making him even more excited, his wolfhood growing larger inside of her. The feel of him growing larger made Kate whimper slightly, Humphrey nuzzled the back of her neck trying to comfort her, hoping he wasn't too big for her, but the smile on her face made him continue. Humphrey's knot was starting to grow larger, the red orb of flesh now visible, Kate could feel it slap her folds as he continued humping, making an attempt to breach her walls.

Kate was in such a state of pleasure that she could only mumble out her appreciation, "Humphrey...so big..". Humphrey chuckled at the notion, he was ready to pick up speed as he thrusted harder and faster into her making Kate squeel in delight. Humphrey could tell that Kate was nearing her climax, her natural juices pouring down the back of her legs, making a sloshing sound as he increased speed. Humphrey was enjoying this as much as kate, a bit of pre-cum escaped him, lubricating her walls making it easier to thrust inward, his eyes glazed over in bliss. Suddenly Kate's walls closed in on Humphrey's cock, a burst of juices sprayed all over his fur, Kate's legs wobbled as she lowered herself again, resting while Humphrey finished. The feel of Kate's sex juices was enough to make Humphrey push harder, his knot making some progress on entering her, with one final and well-timed thrust, he pushed it inside and came. His seed flowed into Kate quickly, filling her up faster than expected, the sticky liquid coating her insides, Kate giggled as she felt it warm up her womb, making her pant heavily.

Humphrey gently manuevered himself off of Kate and turned around, their rears touching bringing them into the tying position, both wolves lay down on the cool floor of the train car, their tails locked together. Kate looked back at Humphrey and smiled softly, "Humphrey...that was unbelievable, i haven't felt anything so exhilarating", Humphrey just chuckled. "Did i ever mention how beautiful you look in the moonlight?", Kate giggled, "did i ever mention how handsome you are?", both of the lovers were caught in a solid gaze, their eyes locked in a neverending trance, in pure passion. As Humphrey's Knot deflated to a suitable size that he could pull out of Kate, she yawned loudly, the former experience tiring her out. "Will you sleep with me?" Kate asked casually, Humphrey's heart jumped, first he got to mate with the one he loved, but now he was finally able to sleep next to her, the night couldn't have turned out better...

The suns rays shone brightly in on the two wolves, the light making Kate's fur shine a radiant golden color. Humphrey opened his eyes to see Kate cuddling into his chest, her warmth was like nothing he had felt before, a rythmic sound of birds chirping and the soft grey sky, the clouds barely allowing the sun to burst through, he was in paradise. He heard Kate yawn loudly against his chest , "Goodmorning beautiful, did you sleep well?" he asked casually, Kate just looked up at him, her lovely eyes making him melt inside, her beauty was compared to that of a Godess, how did he spend a night with someone so out of his league.

"I slept wonderfully, thanks for asking handsome", Kate said licking Humphrey's cheek, he blushed a little under his fur, the compliment a bit unexpected. Humphrey turned his head and looked out of the train car door, he realized that they were finally home in Jasper, he sighed as he started to get up, Kate a little surprised as she tumbled off of him. Both didn't want the time they had together to end, but Kate needed to fulfill her obligation to the packs, if not then blood would be spilled.

As Kate got ready to leap for the exit of the train car Humphrey stopped her, "Kate don't go, we can run away together and live our own lives, no packs to hold us back, it can be secretive". Kate looked a little nervous, the thoughts racing through her mind like the speed of the train they were on, she didn't know what to do. Finally she sighed and looked into his eyes, he had that pleading look on his face, "of coarse Humphrey, i would die by your side, i love you". Humphrey's face lit up with joy, the one he had wanted to be with for so long had agreed to be his mate and run away with him, he couldn't have asked for anything else.

Both wolves jumped through the small opening of the train car, landing on the soft dirt path that lead the way into Jasper Park, Canada. All the familiar sights, sounds, and smells flowed back to them like a violent river forcing it's way down a steep waterfall. They padded across the rough terrain of the lush forest, the green vegetation extremelly numerous at this time of year, the scenery was absolutely stunning. Instead of leaving their home so early they decided that it was best to stay back for awhile, giving the park one last goodbye.

The next few weeks they would stay in a temporary den on the outskirts of the park, the perfect area to lay low, undetected by the packs. This was the start of their new lives, their lives together, forever...

Lilly's POV

It had been days after the Full-moon now, the packs were at eachothers throats, the chance for alliance was no longer possible. Lilly was basking in the sun's warmth in the middle of the open valley, the packs were split on both sides, getting ready to congregate. She watched curiously as the politics unfolded, the tension building for war, it made her a little worried. Winston was busy conversing with Tony, a spark of anger present in both of their eyes, making the conflict more imminent. Lilly was too innocent to comprehend any of the events that slowly reared their heads in front of her, a slight whimper escaped her involuntarily, a indication of her fear.

"Ok listen up!" Winston yelled, drawing the attention of the packs to the center of the valley. Lilly flicked her ears attentively, her curousity peaked to it's maximum.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked as one of her pack members padded by, "The packs are sending out search parties to find Kate and Humphrey, this being our last chance to make peace..".

Lilly pondered for a while, she thought of the chances of finding the two missing wolves, but she also knew that she was the only one that knew of any of Kate's secret hideouts. If anyone could find them it was her, and she was prepared to do so.

She made her way to her parent's den as the meeting came to an end, her heart thumped against the inside of her chest, she was exceptionally nervous about asking to join the search, knowing her father's answer beforehand. Lilly entered the darkness of the den, it was unusually silent in the once vibrant home, it seemed like it was just a dream that never happened. The voices of her father and mother penetrated the silence that surrounded her, they entered the den together, looks of despair present on their faces.

Both of the alpha's were surprised to see her daughter sitting at the entrance of their den, they knew that she had a question, and had a feeling they knew what it was. In her cutest voice she asked softly, "Dad, Mom? Can i join the search party for..", "Aboslutely not! i won't have it!" Winston yelled abruptly. Lilly's face sank, the sudden yell made her nearly jump out of her own pelt, she had never heard her father so angry, the incident was clearly getting to him.

"Why not? i know Kate better than anyone, why can't i help? Lilly asked angrily.

Winston just shook his head, a little shocked at seeing Lilly so angry for the first time, but his decision was final, "No..."

Tears started to form in the pits of Lilly's beautfiful lavender eyes, "You never listen to me! Why am i always the last to have a say?", she ran off before Eve had anything to say, leaving the two alpha's in a state of dismay.

Lilly ran as far as she could, the tears staining her snow white fur, she just wanted to get away. As she continued to run, she fell down a steep hill, crashing to the bottom, she lay weeping and alone.

Lilly continued to sob and cry, she felt unwanted, her opinion never mattered to anyone, all she ever was and always will be is the omega. Kate was always the favourite daughter, her words always being law, Lilly was only the bystander, hardly understood, barely noticed. Suddenly, Lilly heard some rustling and voices coming from a nearby clearing, her curiousty leading her to the sounds, she needed to see. As Lilly peeked through the brush that she used as cover, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, but she liked it...

Ealier that day...

Kate and Humphrey had finally found a small den where they could settle down for the next few weeks, the perfect area where they could stay concealed. Both hadn't had a proper bath since they had left on their journey and decided maybe it would be nice to take a swim. They walked through the small clearing that led from their den to the small river that broke up the east and the west territories, it made both of them feel a sense of adventure, a little forbidden.

They sat waist-deep in the smal stream, slowly rubbing off any of the dirt that had been accumlating on their bodies since their last bath, the water was cool under their fur. Humphrey watched Kate as she furiously scrubbed at one spot that wouldn't leave her golden pelt. He thought of something a little funny that might brighten her up, he splashed water in her direction,"Why don't you cool down?" he said smoothly. Kate was surprised at Humphrey's sudden action, she giggled at the comment and splashed him right back, "After you hotshot" she replied flirtariously. They continued with a water fight, splashing the cold water back and forth at each other, the liquid sending shivers down Kate's spine.

The air assualted their soaked pelts, the cold had becoming too unbearable to stay in the water. Both wolves exited the ice-cold stream and rested on the side of the riverbank, allowing their fur to dry. Kate was shivering violently, she looked over to Humphrey, his eyes were closed and he wasn't shivering, she slowly moved over to his side, nuzzling into his warm chest. Humphrey opened his eyes to see Kate huddled close to him, her breath beating against his neck, her body snuggled with his. As Kate buried her head further into Humphrey's chest, she felt something gently poke her, she perked up in surprise and looked up at him and smiled.

"Humphrey are you cold too?" she asked curiously, he raised his head gently, "yes, why do you ask?". Kate just giggled, "I feel alot of heat coming from your waist", Humphrey blushed hard under his grey fur, too embarassed to say anything. "I..." Humphrey started but was cut off as Kate suddenly locked muzzles with him. The kiss was unlike anything either had felt before, their tongues danced with each other, both tried desperately to slide in further.

Humphrey was taken off guard by the kiss, but it excited him alot, causing him to poke her more.

Kate detached her muzzle from Humphrey's and both lay staring into each others eyes, Kate giggled more as she noticed his erect member. It continued to poke her stomach, Humphrey still looked embarassed, "S-sorry, i can't help myself" he said as he edged closer to her. "I can tell, but i bet you didn't realize that i can't help myself when i'm presented with such a gift?" she said seductively as she slowly moved her paw down his chest...

Lilly's POV

Lilly couldn't believe what she was seeing, her sister and Humphrey were actually getting intimate in such an open area, something that Lilly was never familiar with. She continued to watch as Kate moved down Humphrey's stomach, nuzzling and licking him near his wolfhood, Lilly was astonished to see such an act being performed by her sister, she had never thought of her in that way. As the event unfolded in front Lilly, she started to feel warm inside, her own body heat increasing as she witnessed the sexual act, it made her feel in a way she had never felt before. Involuntarily, Lilly started to paw herself, her pads lightly rubbing against the soft lips of her virgin slit, the first time she had ever done something like this to herself, but she enjoyed it more then was expected. Lilly could feel her juices running down her legs and saturating her paw, she blushed madly, continuing to speed up, her ears perked up and her tail wagged furiously from the experience. Lilly had never done this, it was unknown and alien to her, but the feeling was indescribable and she wanted the pleasure to last forever...

Meanwhile...

Humphrey watched as Kate made her way down his stomach, kissing his chest and licking in a circular motion along his stomach, it made him twitch from the excitement. She continued until she was staring straight at his cock, the red mass of flesh fully erect and itching to be sucked, without any further hesitation, Kate started lightly sucking on his tip. Humphrey was excited to have the familiar feeling of Kate's mouth slide down his wolfhood, her teeth lightly grazing the skin, enough to make Humphrey groan. Kate was in no hurry to speed up, she was enjoying herself as much as she could tell Humphrey was, periodically looking up to see his eyes closed and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Before Kate could continue sucking Humphrey off, the couple heard a rustling coming from the bushes nearby, their hearts stopped, had they been discovered? They both scrambled to their paws and started to panic, who could have discovered them? All that was visible in the bush was a small patch of snow white fur, they decided to investigate the wolf that had been spying on them, both wolves walked cautiously up to the dense grass, a odd but familiar smell pierced the air, sexual hormones, and it wasn't theirs...

Lilly's POV

Lilly started to near her orgasm, the feelings had overwhelmed her to the furthest point of pleasure. Her young body wasn't used to such a rush, her mind was racing and before she knew it, her own juices splashed onto the ground in front her, a loud moan indicating her release. Lilly stumbled back onto her side, relaxing as the aftermath of her powerful orgasm came to slow but steady halt. As she lay panting on the cool grass, Lilly noticed Humphrey and Kate approaching her direction, the expressions on their faces that of fear mixed with growing curiousity, Lilly was terrified that she had been caught. Quickly, she rolled onto her stomach looking for a place to hide, the only thing in sight was a small, hollow log behind her, without any more thought, Lilly backed up into the small space and tried to hide her embarassment.

Kate and Humphrey hurled through the bushes to find Lilly cowering inside of hollowed out log, her face still very visible due to the gleaming white fur, her attempt to hide was futile. The smell of the hormones became increasingly strong as both of them noticed a small trail of clear liquid leading to Lilly, they were shocked that Lilly did such a thing, her intentions were clearly obvious. Kate walked over and flipped the cover off of Lilly, her head buried into her own paws, the embarassment was killing her.

"Lilly? are you okay?" Kate asked softly, Lilly raised her head, the guilt poking her like a nasty thorn that becomes stuck in one's paw.

"I-I'm sorry, i couldn't help myself, i saw what you two were doing and something came over me, I'm really sorry!" Lilly cried out, burying her head into her paws again, the day couldn't become any worse for her.

Kate sat next to her and put her paw over her, "Lilly it's okay, sometimes things are unexpected and urges can get the better of you, i know that all too well" Kate said as she shot Humphrey a little glance. Lilly looked into the eyes of her sister, she could see understanding within them, the embarassment slowly diminishing.

The sisters both talked about the prior dilema, the search party, the misunderstandings, the hurt. Lilly poured all her emotions on the matter in front of Kate, and she took in every bit of it. Humphrey was confused, watching the two females converse, small giggles could be heard as they looked over at him, he started to feel rather odd.

Finally, the sisters approached Humphrey and he sat up attentively, "Everything is fine, Lilly explained what happened", he let out a sigh of relief at her words.

"Ok, so what do you two want to do now?" Humphrey asked, trying to push the prior unpleasentries out of his mind. Both Kate and Lilly looked eachother and then back at Humphrey, Lilly still unsure of the current situation. Kate still had the topic of mating embedded in her thoughts, the feelings still fresh and she wanted more, but another idea also revealed itself to her, and it was worth a try.

Kate whispered into Lilly's ear softly, the snow white furred wolf looked at her sister awkwardly, blushing at the notion. "I-I'm not sure about that Kate, isn't it a little bit...odd" Kate blushed too, embarassed at bringing it up, Humphrey just looked at them both, becoming more and more confused, tilting his head to the side in curiousity. Kate gently nudged Lilly's side with her muzzle, letting her know that it was fine with her, Lilly was still shy and didn't know what to do

Kate walked over to Humphrey and presented the idea to him, Humphrey was bit surprised, but he eagerly agreed to do it, chuckling a bit. Kate padded back over to her sister, and instantly locked her into an intimate kiss. Lilly's eyes shot wide open with surprise, not expecting her sister to do such a thing, she instinctively backed away from the sign of affection. Kate followed her as she continued to back up, Lilly unknowingly backed into a tree, giving Kate the opportunity to kiss her again.

"just relax" Kate said softly as she slid her tongue into Lilly's muzzle, catching her sister off guard again, but she decided to listen to Kate and relax. Kate's tongue explored Lilly's mouth with ease, turning her head to the side to slip it inside even further, Lilly whimpered from the feelings flooding over her, she never realized that something like this could happen between sisters, but oddly, she liked the idea of it.

Now feeling more relaxed, Lilly kissed Kate back, their muzzles pressing against each other, their eyes closed as they made the kiss longer. Humphrey closely observed the display in front of him, becoming excited again, he wanted to badly join in. Kate detached from Lilly, panting heavily at the sudden exhiliration, seeing Humphrey shufle on his paws in excitement, Kate slowly signalled Lilly to go over to him. Lilly walked over to him hesitantly, she wasn't sure about pleasing her sister's mate, but when she caught a glimpse of Humphrey's wolfhood starting to slide out of it's sheath, Lilly started to feel warm again.

Lilly nudged Humphrey for him to lay on his back, he knew that she was new to this, so he guided her along. While Humphrey guided Lilly, Kate walked behind her sister, pushing her tail out of the way and revealing her glistening slit. Lilly jumped a bit as she felt Kate lick her once, a soft and involuntary groan escaping her. Kate continued to lick, Lilly made no indication to stop her, she turned her head back to Humphrey who was laying on the ground, his legs spread far apart, giving Lilly enough room to do her thing.

Lilly lowered herself down to Humphrey's waist, his erect cock presented right in front of her face, the feelings rushing over her again, knowing that she got to do something so intimate with her sister's mate. She started by licking him lightly, looking for vocal recognition to make sure she wasn't doing anything wrong, Humphrey just nodded, his eyes closed. Knowing that she was doing good, Lilly took his hot tip into her mouth, she started to slowly swirl her tongue around it, moans of pleasure could be heard from Humphrey, she knew he was enjoying it.

Kate continued to tongue her sister vigorously, Lilly whimpered and moaned while she sucked Humphrey. Kate licked from the bottom of her opening to the top and repeated, lightly pushing her nose against Lilly's clit as she reached the bottom again. She loved the taste of her saliva mixing with Lilly's natural liquids, she found it to be sweet, out of all the things that Lilly had been through during the day, Kate was glad to be able to relieve some tension.

Lilly continued to suck Humphrey, moving up and down his whole length, moaning as Kate licked her from behind, the mixed feelings beginning to take over her. The new experience was almost too much for Lilly to handle, she whimpered slightly, her climax nearing earlier than she had hoped, enjoying the pleasure too much. Humphrey was once again in pure ecstasy, being sucked off by both Kate and Lilly in one day was tremendous, his tongue hung out the side of his mouth as he closed his eyes, prepearing for his impending climax.

Kate stuck her tongue further into her sister, the soft pink walls constricting as she moved deeper, exploring and poking every part of her. Lilly shuddered and Kate's mouth was greeted with her sister's juices, splashing her muzzle in the sweet liquid, she lapped it up quickly, trying not to let any escape. She moved away from Lilly to allow her to continue pleasing Humphrey, meanwhile she moved to his front, wanting to take part in the pleasure. Humphrey looked up to see Kate backing up, he knew what she wanted and was eager to please, kate lowering her lower half down to Humphrey's face as he started to lick her himself.

Lilly started to get the hang of what she was doing, she slid Humphrey's full length into her mouth, her lips wrapped around his knot, enjoying the feel of the warm ball of flesh. Humphrey tried to hold in his load a bit longer, but Lilly's warm mouth made him cum. The warm, thick seed spurted into Lilly's muzzle, she could barely keep it concealed, some leaking down the side of her face. Lilly had a hard time swallowing all of the semen, she gagged constantly, "Humphrey.. I love the taste of your seed, it tastes good" Lilly managed to giggle. "Thanks Lilly" he said patting her head affectionately, "You were great". Lilly blushed a little, having never done that before, she was glad she did a good job. Humphrey then proceeded licking Kate, her backside still lowered to his face, she almost sat on him as her legs began to wobble from the pleasure. Lilly walked over infront of Kate who was still panting like mad from Humphrey's efforts, in between one of her moans, Lilly slipped her another long kiss. Their tongues instantly connected, becoming more familiar with the routine, their saliva mixing into one liquid, they both whimpered and moaned excitedly. Kate's insides started to constrict as Humphrey pushed deeper, she tried to supress her orgasm to enjoy the experience. Before long, Humphrey hit a sensitive area inside Kate, making her climax and causing her legs to shudder making her sit on Humphrey's muzzle, her juices covering his face entirely. Humphrey's stifled mumbling was the only thing that kept Kate from keeping a steady position on his muzzle, Lilly's kissing almost stopping her from moving.

All three wolves sat up and looked around at eachother, wondering who was going to be mated first, "Who's first?" Humphrey said awkwardly, breaking the silence that was only occupied by their panting. Lilly stared down at her paws, shuffling uneasily, "I-I'll go first.." Lilly said softly, sounding a bit nervous. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other, Kate gave him a slight nod of approval. Humphrey approached Lilly eagerly, the small omega backed up nervously, "d-does..it hurt?" she asked cautiouslly. Kate hugged her sister comfortingly, "It hurts for a little while but after that..." Kate stopped as her body shook with excitement, "..I'ts amazing..". Lilly was still nervous, "Kate?.. Can you stay with me?" she asked in a involuntary cute voice, Kate was a bit surprised at first but then lightened up to the idea, "Of course" she said softly, licking Lilly's cheek. Humphrey sat in front of the two females, their minds made up, he waited patiently for Lilly.

Lilly slowly and cautiouslly walked in front of Humphrey and moved her tail to the side and revealed her moist virgin slit, Humphrey's heart rate increased drastically, the thought of mating with Lilly made him extremelly excited, mating with this beautiful angel. He looked her over, the soft snow white fur, the lavender eyes, her cute personality, and her innocence, it all made Humphrey melt inside. He started to grow bigger as his thoughts trailed off, Lilly looked back and stared nervouslly, her gaze alternating from Kate and then back to Humphrey, licking her lips unconsciouslly. Humphrey then proceeded to mount Lilly, grabbing her hips instinctevely, Lilly shook a bit, looking back to Kate who padded up beside her. "It will only hurt temporarily Lilly, but it will become amazing.." Kate said trying to comfort her sister.

Humphrey pushed forward, hesitating a bit as he rocked his hips forward, hitting the mark as he slid through Lilly's virgin lips. He slowed down, making sure not to hurt her, Lilly just hung her head low as Humphrey pushed a bit further. She yelped as the size of his wolfhood overtook her, the pain starting to become more apparent. The feeling was indescribable, the perfect amount of pain and pleasure, she spread her legs a bit further letting him slide in, trying to get the pain over with. Humphrey made one final thrust, bursting through Lilly's hymen, the barrier hardly a match for Humphrey, she yelped in pain as it gradually turned to pleasure. Finally Lilly was able to relax, she became more attuned to Humphrey's length, she yipped as he hit a sensitive area inside her, "Wow Humphrey...you are so big...it feels..great.." she said in between pants. " I told you that you had a gift Humphrey, real talent" Kate giggled, Humphrey just chuckled lightly as he sped up his thrusts, his knot starting to swell to a larger size.

Lilly could feel how large Humphrey was, seemingly increasing in size with each push, she was wet herself, her juices splashing over Humphrey's pelvis as her climax almost neared prematurlly. Lilly pressed her backside towards his hips, speeding things up, wanting as much as Humphrey could give her, "Give me all you got Humphrey, don't hold back!" she yelled in pleasure. Her words encouraged Humphrey to push harder and faster, everytime he would thrust it would push Lilly forward. Kate watched both wolves continue their mating session, she whimpered softly, feeling left out and wanting to take part. She moved to the front of her sister and layed on the ground in front of her, legs spread apart, eager to be pleased. Lilly dropped her front half allowing Humphrey to continue while she ran her paw up Kate's sensitive slit. Kate murred in response, happy that Lilly was willing to do this for her, in the middle of mating with Humphrey.

Humphrey was well near his climax, his knot fully inflated, slapping against Lilly's folds with each thrust. He couldn't believe how tight Lilly was, her walls squeezing him as he felt her cum over his pelvis, the juices flowing out as if a dam had broke, but he enjoyed it. Humphrey pushed his weight down on Lilly as he sped up to the furthest extent, with one forceful last push, his knot entered her and he came. The seed flowed into Lilly's womb quickly, the warm sensation too much for her to handle and she collapsed, the exertion making her weak from her orgasm. Humphrey's seed and Lilly's liquids mixed inside her, the warmth complemented His orgasm, he turned around slowly bringing them into the tying position. Lilly continued to caress Kate with her paw, slow but rythmic movements, making Kate shiver with delight, her eyes closed shut and her tongue hanging to the side of her muzzle. Within seconds, Lilly's paw was covered in Kate's juices, her orgasm fast and hard.

The three wolves lay on the cool grass, the sound of crickets chirping nearby and the evening breeze made the situation seem that much more romantic. Lilly waited patiently for Humphrey's knot to deflate, allowing them to detach from one another. Lilly tugged unconsciouslly, trying to seperate from Humphrey, "Ouch! Lilly, stop pulling, it really hurts!" Humphrey yelped as Lilly tried two more times before resting again. "S-sorry..." she whimpered, this being new to her still, she wasn't used to it. The moonlight reflected on the small pool of water that sat beside the wolves, the time passing slowly as they admired the natural beauty of their surroundings, mother nature's work of art. The night seemed to have turned out perfectly so far, Humphrey craned his head to look at the two beautiful sisters in his prescence, their looks and personality unparallel, he was grateful to have them with him.

Finally, Humphrey's knot was deflated and they both detached, Lilly got up and layed down on her side by the small pool of water where she lapped up some water before passing out from exhaustion. Kate sat up, regaining her posture, she gave Humphrey a quick glance, smiling. Humphrey stared at her, oblivious at first and then instantly picking up on what she wanted, chuckling at the notion. Kate walked to Humphrey in the most seductive manner, swinging her hips as she padded over to him, Humphrey watched his mate closely, shivers running down his spine at her grace and beauty. She circled him a few times, he took in her sweet scent, the smell luring him closer and closer, everytime he got close she would pull away, attempting to tease him. Kate led him to a small enclosed clearing, the darker area concealed by the overhang of the thick pine tree's, the moonlight barely squeezing through the pockets of openings that dotted the vegetation. Kate gently leaned on rock, she beckoned Humphrey to come over, the tease starting to become too hard for him to take, finally pinning Kate. "Kate..I-I need you now" he said seriously, his wolfhood starting to slightly slide out of his sheath.

Kate giggled as she felt Humphrey's cock poking her stomach, the warmth of his body mixing with hers, both staring into each other's eyes, it was one of the most intimate moments they would ever share. Kate reached her paw down and slowly started stroking Humphrey's length, he whimpered and moaned, a large grin spreading across his face. She slowly pushed him off and got up, turning around eagerly and revealing herself to him once again, Humphrey ready and willing to please Kate again, remembering his previous experience and the pleasure that the young couple had. He mounted Kate faster then before, getting ready to thrust forward, moving a bit too fast, he hit the entrance to her tailhole. Kate yelped in surprise and turned her head to look at Humphrey, he blushed deeply, embarassed at what he had just done, his speed causing him to make such a mistake, "Oh..I'm sorry about that Kate, i was moving too fast, it was an accident" Humphrey said as he shuffled awkwardly, pushing a bit further into her. Kate smiled at him and relaxed her muscles, pushing back to make the large organ push deeper into her tight tailhole, the pain was a little extreme, but she knew it was only temporary.

"G-go ahead Humphrey" she said with a few shaky breaths, "It would be nice to try something exotic" . With Kate's approval, Humphrey had new found confidence, he pusheds a bit further, her clenching tailhole allowing more access, hearing Kate's light yelps, he slowed down, "Are you sure about this Kate? i don't want to hurt you". Kate dug her claws into the soft dirt and grit her teeth, the tears slowly running down her face as the pain increased, but she wanted to allow Humphrey to enjoy himself as much as she wanted to. Humphrey pumped faster as Kate's yelps turned to moans, the pain was still present, but Kate started to enjoy it.

This is the first time Humphrey had done something this exotic, the feeling was different from what he felt before, indescribable. As he followed his steady thrusts, juices sprayed over his lower pelvis, Kate moaning louder than ever, the pain completely diminished, leaving nothing but pure bliss. Humphrey pushed his weight down on Kate, trying to speed up to get as much of her as he could, pushing to the furthest regions of her insides. Kate panted furiously, the physical work tiring her out, energy surging through her everytime Humphrey's knot hit her tailhole. Humphrey tried to hold in his orgasm longer to take in the moment, but he wanted to release so bad, his knot swelling to it's largest size, making attempts at entering Kate, the end nearing...

Lilly's POV

Lilly woke to the soft sound of water trickling down the tree's above, drops of water pelting her face every few seconds. The clearing seemed abnormaly dark, the sights and scents somewhat unfamiliar, but after the moment she experienced in the small patch of land, it felt like a home away from home. She sat up and looked around, Kate and Humphrey nowhere to be seen, the sound of whining and stifled moans off in the distance letting Lilly know they weren't far away, she blushed a little at the thought, remembering her previous encounter with Humphrey. Lilly's womanhood throbbed, her orgasm still populated her mind, the feelings and emotions becoming a permanent resident within her, something she would cherish forever. Lilly walked to the small river that split the territories, sitting in the ice-cold water, she washed herself of the cum that was left on her fur, the dirt from all of the rustling and struggling was clearly noticeable on her, she needed to wipe away any evidence that might indicate her mating, cleaning away Humphrey's familiar scent. Suddenly Lilly stopped, her face hung low, she didn't think of the concequences at the time, "Remember, you are in heat, so stay away from those lustful males", her mother's words were like an alarm ringing in her head. Lilly had never taken into account that she was in heat, she secretely hoped that Humphrey's seed wouldn't bear her pups, her parents would kill her. She hoped it wouldn't come to that, she hoped not, the thoughts in her head made her stomach turn, she tried to push them out...

Humphrey's knot forcefully made it's way into Kate's tailhole, a loud howl of pain and pleasure filled the air, Kate's body hit the ground as Humphrey's cum filled her up. He let himself sit on top of her for a bit longer than before, letting the sticky fluid coat her walls, some escaping and sliding down the back of her legs. Kate slowly drifted off to sleep, the warmth that filled her body and what Humphrey's body added helped speed up the process, the comfort overpowering her. Humphrey chuckled as his mate drifted off, licking the back of her head affectionately, "I love you Kate.." he said softly, a small smile present on Kate's face let him know she could hear him. The night had turned out to be perfect, Humphrey had finally gotten the girl of his dreams, his childhood sweetheart and had the chance to mate with her and her sister, he was truly happy, nothing could put him down now, at least thats what he thought...

Lilly started to panic, all of the possibilities of her having pups started to seem like a reality, her head pounding as her thinking brought on a terrible headache. "Maybe Mom and Dad will never figure out, huh, what are the chances?" Lilly said silently trying to comfort herself, but the thoughts continued to pester her like an annoying wasp. As she came to realize that the inevitable was to happen, she sat and sobbed, letting all of the emotions out, letting it all go. From the distance a sharp voice called out "Lilly? are you there? what did you find?", Lilly instantly noticed the voice, "Damn, Mom is going to find out..".

**Thanks again for reading, i hope that you enjoyed the story, originally intended to be a one-shot, we decided to drag you deeper into the story, we want to know, do you want to see more, or not? Please review. Keep an eye open for more entries by the Illeterate Authors coming soon!**


End file.
